Infant support structures typically support an infant or child above a support surface, such as a floor or the ground. Some infant support structures include a seat that is configured to support a child so that the child can bounce while being supported by the seat. For example, a bouncer includes a frame that is configured to allow a child supported thereon to bounce relative to the support surface. However, the particular movement of the child on the structure and the resulting entertainment for the child is limited.
Thus, there is a need for an infant support structure that facilitates different movements of a child supported by the structure. In addition, there is also a need for an infant support structure that includes a feature that can be used to entertain a child supported by the structure.